


Text: Mystrade (Sex-ting)

by matomato, OhFuckMystrade



Series: Sherlock: Text [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg has a dirty mouth, Greg is a Tease, M/M, Mycroft easily turn on, Sexting, Smut, semi public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matomato/pseuds/matomato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFuckMystrade/pseuds/OhFuckMystrade
Summary: Finally another story in this text series! well as you can see it's not full text but the idea was Greg sent naughty text that resulted with Mycroft hard and a mess ;)And in other note as you can see in the past three days there are many works that i posted was being work together by OhFuckMystrade, this will occur much more especially when it comes to Mycroft/Greg so please be nice to us and all of you can look forward to more work from us.Here you go smut... slight smut a tease about what these two up to when they are on their own bed.Please leave a comment, especially if you have any prompt regarding text fic that you want me or us to try! and also a kudos wont hurt ;)with love,matomato & OhFuckMystrade





	Text: Mystrade (Sex-ting)

As always, almost routine, Mycroft was on the way to a new meeting with the prime minister and some other very important politician. All just faces in his own way to see the world. He would be surprised if one single man or woman in that occupational group would really impress him _just for once._

 

No this will never happen. Not with people like Theresa May, Donald Trump, Vladimir Putin and and all the other goldfishes round trying to show that they know what were the best for their own government but only ended up needing his help to fix things.

 

It was a normal day so far. Unfortunately, not as normal as it was when he was at home. At home with his lovely husband to be: Greg. Oh, how wonderful his days became when this simple man with the salt and pepper hair stumbled into his life and made everything so easy like a cinnamon souffle.

 

Mycroft’s pocket buzzed and his driver sent him a curious look in the rear-view before redirecting his attention to the road. Mycroft pulled out his phone, noted Greg’s number. He unlocked the screen, bringing up the text.

 

_I miss you. I’m not a romantic idiot but I fucking miss you and yes I will watch my language. When will you come home? G_

 

I will be home before dinner and you just saw me this morning Gregory. M

 

_And? Not enough time? I did not even see what kind of suit you are wearing? …..What kind is it?_

_Tie? Cufflinks? CK underwear? G_

 

I tried to wake you up and you told me to leave me alone. I’m wearing the dark grey one with blue tie, why? M

 

Greg smiled at the text. He knew Mycroft cared so much and of course Greg’s job was also very tiring, so he wasn’t surprised that Mycroft let him to sleep in on his day off like today

 

_It’s lonely here without you.  G_

 

And attachment loads, the view of the patio from the Holmes property, the other just in frame, with late afternoon sun slanting under the awning and the lake glistening in the distance, everything golden warm.

 

_I want you here by my side right now. G_

 

Mycroft smiled when he saw the picture, knowing very well where Greg was and there was no other place that he wanted to be right now other than in his own home enjoying the breeze of summer with Greg.

 

Well that need to wait until tonight my dear. You should enjoy the day off for now. M

 

Another attachment is loading. Mycroft glanced out the window as the world whipping by. When he looked back at his phone, his mouth went dry, his eyes widened, and there’s an unmistakable lightning in his gut, and something stirred between his legs.

 

In the new picture, Greg had his fist wrapped around himself, pulling back the foreskin, glistening precum gathered along the slit. The politician could practically smell…... taste!! He couldn’t help but wanted to drag his tongue along the head and pulled out a reaction from the silver haired man.

 

_Did I mentioned that I miss you? Just in case it’s unobvious? G_

Gregory! What do you think you are doing?! M

 

Mycroft had his cheeks all red and tried to calm himself and control his mask, he glanced to the front wondered if his driver realized what had just happen but the man just stayed quiet and continued to drive. He was glad Anthea wasn’t in the car with him.

 

You are lucky that I’m not in a meeting and currently alone! You know sending that picture is scandalous Gregory! M

 

Greg was about to control his breathing. After all this was the first time he did something like phone sex just without a call. Till now.

 

_Well I know that I have my hand around my cock while i try not to stroke it too fast while I pictured you on your knees right in front of me and yes, I know it’s scandalous. G_

He tapped with his left hand while his right was occupied. Mycroft read the text and could not help but groaned quietly, his husband to be was just being his usual self, a right tease on that.

 

You are just trying to kill me at this very moment, torturing me even when I should be focusing on my meeting after this M

 

Mycroft darted a glance towards the front seat, but the driver wasn’t paying any attention to him. He rubbed his hand down the front of his slacks, where he felt that his trousers had became much more tighter than before. God Greg is doing this. He was going to do this.

 

_I’ll go on my knees. Spread my hands up your thighs. Look into your eyes like I always do when I lick up your come. Lips around your cock, just sucking the head. Your legs trembling with the effort to keep still when all you want is to thrust deeper...into...my mouth. G_

 

Greg tapped while his hand moved lazily at first down to his base where he remained for a little second before he moved up. Everything just underlined with a wet sound because he leaked already so much.

 

Mycroft almost choked when he reached the next text and he pressed his hand even more on his crotch, trying to surpass the hardening member even more while his thumb started to type back and at the same time he controlled his breathing.

 

Gregory, last warning… I know what you are trying to do and seriously I don’t have your luxury to do what you are /doing/ at this very moment. M

 

_Oh, I’m far from finished with you. Are you hard for me? Would you cum down my throat? Or would you prefer it all over my face? Watch me lick it off my lips. G_

Greg tapped while his shoulder just relaxed at the very thought of it. Maybe he was on his knees but after all he had the control.

 

Not playing this game Gregory and you know the answer to that question already. M

 

Mycroft had closed his eyes after he sent the message to Greg, he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. There’s no way he was coming to his next meeting with a hard on and knowing his fiancé, the man still going to be a tease about the whole thing until he got what he wanted.

 

_Show me how hard you are. Don't wrap it in words. G_

 

 Mycroft’s heart started beating faster as he stared at the words. He knew exactly where he was and who was with him, but that probably wasn’t a deterrent for Greg. In fact, the idea turned him...on.

 

_Just say he should move the partition up and show me that lovely cock G_

 

Mycroft read the text over and over again while his mind thought about every possibilities with the order Greg had given to him and he wondered if he should do it or ignored the older man altogether when another text came in with another picture of Greg’s cock, all hard and he could see more pre-cum had already gathered on the tip of the older man’s head and this time Mycroft wanted to groan out loud before he finally took a deep breath and told his driver to put up the partition. His cock already twitched with the idea of showing Greg what had became of him.

 

You are a right tease and bastard, did you know that? M

Mycroft sent the text with a pictured attached of his bulge. His trousers was already so tight but he wasn’t sure if he should pull them down and just showed you how his cock was already hard and probably leak a bit pre-cum just from the texts that you had sent to him.

 

_There is a zipper in your way. Are you ashamed? Don’t be such a shy boy when your mouth became so verbal everytime I drag my fingers along your rim slick with pre-cum before you starts to nod with a ‘there’ and I just move them in break you open, at first just one, then two…..then..three. Because you can stand it in some nights. Mostly…..Fucking always. G_

Greg was not just a tease face to face oh no, he was aware how dirty he could be just when he tapped a bloody message in his phone while his hand was busy with sliding his thick finger over his shaft, causing more pre-cum out of the slit while he imagined Mycroft doing the same right now.

 

Mycroft glared at the text, he hated how Greg knew him so well and the older man could easily just used what he knew against him. Especially when it came to their bedroom’s activity. Teasing him and making the younger man blushed and hard so easily just with few words

 

Happy? M

 

Mycroft sent the text with a picture of his trousers pulled down to his thigh together with his pants and his cock already hard, with pre-cum leaking from the tip. He knew Gregory would make some comments about it, but the whole situation was just way out of his mind that he could not help but feel his heart racing with everything that was happening. It just exciting in a way, being in a public place, with his driver in the front and he was in the back, trousers pulled down and cock was out in the open.

 

There was a little sound building in his throat when he saw the picture loading up on his phone. He didn’t have any clue about art but this must be art in their highest form.

 

_You see me speechless…...please say you’re stroking yourself. G_

He tapped while his hand became faster without his damn knowing and he started to curse under his breathing. No no no no. This could not end too fast. He was not at his limit. He didn’t want to give up ‘till Mycroft fucking Holmes was so desperately to call him to listen to his dirty words.

 

 _What a tease._ Greg writes, and then,

 

  _I’ll pull you to your feet, unfasten your slacks and push them down to the ground without permission. Fucking savour you._

 

_I will take you to bed, and oh what a lovely picture. You, flushed with your arousal, cock screaming for my mouth, my hand, a hole? Sensitive nipples peaked up, but remained untouched. And when I do touch you, I will make your body sing. I will play every part of you with absolute perfection, until you plead for mercy with one breath and that I never stop with the next. Finally, the only word your lips can shape will be my name. Then I'll swallow you down and relish every last drop of your release. G_

Greg was maybe a normal guy, but when he was aware of something then that he was a really professional in dirty talk.

 

Mycroft groaned, oh this time a sound slipped from his mouth but he quickly bit down his own lip and his hand squeezed the base of his cock just to give a bit of release.

 

What else are you planning to do to me? I don’t have much time until I need to be in my next meeting and now I’m all hard for you Gregory. You should take responsible. M

 

This time Mycroft just encouraged the older man as his hand slowly moved on his own shaft. He looked up to see the traffic and was glad that London was being it busy self with the traffic and so he should have more time than usual until he arrived at his next meeting self. He just hoped that Greg wouldn’t be a tease although he doubted that.

 

“Oh fuck... “ Greg said this time into the privacy of their house. Gladly the staff wasn’t around anymore so he could not just walk around all naked oh no, he could also sit on the patio with a open pint while he wrote some dirty text messages to his husband to be while pleasing himself. When he read the reply Mycroft sent he knew the british government was not as cool as he tried to portray or even trying to be professional. He smirked as he typed his reply.

 

 _Will you spread your tights for me? Daddy is still hard. G_ And just like that, both were in.

 

_The last time I asked you this you was on your back, eyes already half filled with tears but not from sadness, oh no, from pure lust. You was holding onto my shoulders, whimpering while my head was already between your legs, teasing….always teasing you till the only word you found is ‘please’. Tell me what was the next thing you did..G”_

Or Greg that arse. He was absolutely aware what the next thing was. Mycroft was professional and controlled till a certain moment which Greg knows how to cross easily.

 

_What if ...you would shove your lovely tailor made trouser down together with your pants and place your leg to one of the headrest and took a picture of your little needy entrance for me.  I know you are shaved...G_

 

Mycroft groaned when he read the text again and he knew what Greg was talking about after all his reaction to Greg’s ministration were always the same, writhing, moaning, tugging the other’s hair and when he was right on the edge, Mycroft began begging and pleading. According to the older man it was like music to his ears.

 

Gregory watched your language and there’s no benefit of me showing my hole to you when you are not even here to enjoy everything Gregory. M

 

Mycroft sent the text while his other hand worked on his cock and at the same time his legs spread wider, still restricted by the pants but that was enough for the youngerman. He kept looking up at the partition or the tinted window, wondering if anyone outside there knew what was happening on the back seat of the black sedan.

 

I gave you twenty minutes to take responsible of what you have done to me Gregory or I swear to  God I will have you deported. M

 

Mycroft sent the second text when he noticed Gregory hadn’t replied yet to him, he knew the older man just going to sent a text filled with teases and what was he imagined Mycroft would do when they were on their own bed behind closed doors. That very thought made the politician’s cock jumped in excitement.

 

Greg couldn't help but chuckle at the bossy tone that was even present in a fucking text message and even if he knew that mycroft had already told the driver to move the partition up, so he had a bit private room plus the fact that the government car was sound proofed.

 

His own cock was meanwhile throbbing in his hand while the sheer imagination of Mycroft being so strict with him after Greg was such a filthy tease, raised his arousal to a higher level.

_When you come home I'll bend you in half, fuck inside the tight, velvet heat of you, I promise, Mycroft, you'll find it to have been well worth the wait…..you want to talk to me? I can imagine you need both of your hands because I know you love to trace you eager entrance while you stroke slowly at first but you speed up so so fast.._

_  
_ I much prefer your fingers than my own, but I suppose I need to adapt. What else have you plan for me? Tying me up on our bed while you tease me all night long? M

 

Mycroft knew he just stimulated Greg even more with what they were doing at the moment and the elder Holmes knew that he won’t be able to put the facade much longer especially if the DCI kept talking like this to him

 

_That wasn’t an answer to my question? You want to listen to my voice or...are the texts enough for your hand to please yourself._

 

Greg never let Mycroft turn any tables when he was the Alpha which he was mostly.

 

_Are you afraid I could see from here the the wet slick sound of your cock and your hand? I know you leaking so much. It’s one of the things I love the most on you. No need for any lube when you are always so….juicy. G_

 

To be honest also Greg was ‘happy’ Mycroft could not hear him because his breathing was dangerously fast and every time he looked down at his junky fingers around his own hard member, it made one of those dirty wet slick sounds and Mycroft face appeared, sticking out his tongue, licking along the frenulum which was his most sensitive part and “God FUCK….” he cursed into the privacy of the patio and while his hand just slides down to the base, willing away the climax.

 

_You’re so lovely like this, my darling boy: it feels like pain, body drawn tense and still, each ragged breath torn from you as I thrust deeper and deeper. And then, at last, joined with you entirely. Your inside incredibly wet, incredible softened…..it feels like a rip you in two halfs...G_

The problem was, when this can be named as one, Greg was mostly turned on from his own words as well which was in fact contract productive, after all, he loved to tease his finacé over a minimum of 45 minutes. Impossible at the phone and impossible after two them weeks  of nothing but handjobs while calling each other.

_Are you close already?” Greg asks. “Just sitting there, inches from your driver delighting in the fact he had no idea what you were doing…..G_

Mycroft had moved his hand faster than before, paying much more attention on his head, noticing that he already leaking so much and if he wanted to be honest to himself, he was close. The idea of sex-ting with Greg and also that he was in public doing adultery like this, it made his cock took so much interest in the whole situation.

 

Gregory…. You know how is my condition so if you could be so kind. M

 

Mycroft found it hard to type when he usually just bucked his hips or pulling his significant other down by the head to take him into the warm mouth or to his hole.

 

Greg just let out a protesting snarl. This was different because mostly Mycroft could show him how much he liked it, or what he wanted with a push, a drag, a tug. Oh Greg loved the tugs on his hair when Mycroft long possessive fingers sliding along his head before the rude tug was followed. And just like that Greg gave up. He laid the phone back to the table, pushing the call button, waiting with bated breath and took Mycroft to speaker.

 

Greg was close to orgasm, eyes closed, trying to focus on what he was hearing when his hand met the base and back up to his tip where more pre-cum oozed out before he cursed because how long could someone need to pick up a bloody phone?

 

Mycroft had been stroking himself when his phone buzzed and he saw Greg’s caller ID and he quickly pick it up and groaned. “For goodness sake, you are being a tease at this very moment Gregory and if you are not going to finish this before i arrived at my meeting I swear to god I will deport you” Mycroft complained but Greg could hear the desperation in the younger man’s voice

 

Greg almost purred into the phone. And when he spoke there was rough edge to the words he laid almost in Mycroft’s mouth.

_  
Do you like riding Daddy’s cock? I want a high pitched wordless cry from you. I want that you squat over me, I want that you cupped your own balls so Daddy has a perfect view on your greedy little hole which is already a tiny bit swollen just because I only insert the tip. You know I would do...G_

The only response that came out from Mycroft’s mouth was a low moan as his hand stroked his own cock and let his hand wandered down to his ball, cupping them. “You are such a t-tease Gregory.. You know i’m so close and so hard…” He moaned into the phone as he let his head laid back against his own seat.

 

“Don’t forget wet. Say wet.” Greg cutting Mycroft off a bit while the auburn could hear a sick slide in the background. It was Greg’s hand spreading his own pre-cum.

 

“My cock is already leaking so much and I need to come soon” He said after he let out a moan, listening to Greg’s rough voice always made him like that “I’m on my own car, stroking myself because my fiance couldn’t stop for being a tease and tried to make me into a sexual frustrated situation”

 

Greg made a soft, appreciative noise, and Mycroft could hear his hand working faster. “God,” the polican groaned, closing his eyes and saw Greg's dick in his own hand, foreskin gliding smoothly back to expose the slick, purple head. Almost angry red. Close to burst.

 

“I want to suck you, M-Mycroft, choking on your cock.”

The politician moaned a ‘yes’ out of his mouth while his hand working faster on his own cock. “Y-You know i’m leaking for you at the moment…” Mycroft admitted as he looked down at his leaking cock. “I-I’m so close to come just from the mere picture of you fucking me in the car Gregory or just taking me in our back patio…” Mycroft explained in his raspy voice

 

Greg hips bucked in response, driving his cock through his fist.

 

“Yes...fuck, yes, Christ, I want that ...you just grind down on my cock, fuck you’re so tight my cock is almost too big for your little tight shaved hole, but you could cum just like that, finding just the right spot so you start to r-rock against it.....all slutty…”

 

And that was it. Somewhere, a view miles away, Gregory Lestrade moaned Mycroft’s name as he shook apart. Cock jerking in his grip, spurting all over his belly, his own wrist and some parts dipping down to the floor. Messing up his balls as well. All heavy.

 

The sudden of orgasm of Greg took Mycroft off guard but it was enough with a few more stroke and a touched on his own hole that Mycroft came all over his hand, messing a bit the front of his waistcoat but he kept stroking, milking himself while he moaned Greg’s name.

 

The body of the DI was shaking with shocks after he heard the soft velvet voice of Mycroft, moaning his name like he played piano, with brutal accuracy. “C-Crist you…...FUCK, you need to come over right now and drag me to the fucking bedroom so I can eat you out before I fuck you right into the weekend…..Myc---roft….” his breathing so heavy and his voice low and dark. Already had dropped some octaves.

 

But of course murphy's law was a brutal friend and without that Mycroft had the chance to answer this nice offer, the driver stopped and pressed a button so Mycroft could hear him without the need to drive the partition down again [Sir, we are here] and ‘here’ was unfortunately the Buckingham Palace. Liz was waiting.

 

Also very unfortunately, the Palace was enormously secured. The connection usually interrupted every call around the area, although once inside there would be some signal in some room. Greg just heard some cracking sound before the ‘busy tone’ appeared “Myc?” he asked still out of breath before he reached for the phone, looking at the screen and noticed that the call had been ended

 

Mycroft took a deep breath and told the driver to give him five minute, he looked at the interrupted call and decided to clean himself as fast and as clean as he could before he tried to present himself like he wasn’t just ended a sex call with his fiance before he got out of the car, covering the front of his waistcoat with buttoning his suit jacket

 

Greg catched his phone with his left hand and leaned back. Obviously very pleased and very fucking happy with himself. Oh he would die for a cig right now but Mycroft would find out and start to nag again even if he was the one who also loves to have one from time to time.

 

“Mhh, that was too easy..” Greg mumbles and looks down at himself, messed up. Nice. A pity he couldn’t share. Oh wait. He could. He grinned inwardly and outwardly as he placed his right hand back around his cum stained cock so Mycroft could also see that he had spurt along his happy trails and just like that, he took a picture.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mycroft had been in an hour in since he started his meeting when he felt his phone buzzed. He sighed inwardly as he sipped his tea. One thing what he loved doing a meeting in the palace was how he would not be distracted by mails or phone calls, but it seemed his phone just got signal and a message came in.

 

Mycroft excused himself to the Queen as he pulled out his phone, still enjoying his tea and noticed that Greg had sent him a text. Once he opened the text Mycroft choked on the tea and coughing as his eyes just widened seeing the picture on his phone.

 

Greg is sitting on the chair, leaning back all lazy. Cock soft against his stomach. His hand rests on his thighs, fingers placed firmly there, cum like pearls and diamonds draped over his knuckles, his wrist and his balls.

 

_Waiting for you to lean in and suck it into your wicked mouth. G_

 

He tapped and chuckled almost nasty

 

_Oh and ...my greetings to Liz. G_

**Author's Note:**

> Finally another story in this text series! well as you can see it's not full text but the idea was Greg sent naughty text that resulted with Mycroft hard and a mess ;)  
> And in other note as you can see in the past three days there are many works that i posted was being work together by OhFuckMystrade, this will occur much more especially when it comes to Mycroft/Greg so please be nice to us and all of you can look forward to more work from us.
> 
> Here you go smut... slight smut a tease about what these two up to when they are on their own bed.
> 
> Please leave a comment, especially if you have any prompt regarding text fic that you want me or us to try! and also a kudos wont hurt ;)
> 
> with love,  
> matomato & OhFuckMystrade


End file.
